Biting your blood red lips
by Harley Psycho Quinn
Summary: Marinette is in love with Chat Noir, but she doesn't know two things about him; his real identity, and the fact he's a vampire lord and als crown prince. But she's dating him, and she has no idea until the war waging between werewolves and vampires causes her to be in the middle of the battle. Marichat. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

The dark shadows covered Chat as he crept stealthily across the rooftops of Paris. He had only just finished patrolling the streets, and let out a small sigh which was visible in the night sky. He reached the bakery, and peered through the window. He licked his incisors, glad he had fed prior to the visit. Inside was Marinette.

His jaw dropped.

The moonlight lit her body, her body covered in a black lace dress. The dress had long sleeves and had a long, flowing skirt. Her hair was plaited down her back, and her bluebell eyes were closed, so he saw her long, full lashes.

"You look stunning, Mari." She screamed, turning around.

She looked at him, her mouth parted slightly.

She looked gorgeous.

And he wanted to kiss her, right now.

"Th-thanks, kitty. It's my first time trying- I mean, that's why it looks so-" She stumbled, trying to correct herself, and trying to salvage herself.

"It looks wonderful." He responded as he caught her, leading her to the bed.

"N-no it's not, Chat." She blushed.

"Says who?" He asked her.

"Says me." She responded. He raised an elegant eyebrow and she was crimson in embarrassment, "I'll get changed."

"No." The word was out before he realised it was; his hand was gripping her arm.

Sometimes he didn't enjoy being a vampire, and losing his self-control was a prominent problem. She looked at him, and she lowered her gaze in a shy moment. "I prefer it like this." He answered, and pulled her closer.

God, she was stunning.

He wanted her as his.

"Y- You do?" She asked, and he nodded, his own cheeks a light pink.

"Yes, I do."

"Aw..."

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, suddenly. She smiled, blushing. After four hundred and twenty visits from him, she'd realised her feelings a lot sooner than he apparently had. She blushed more.

"I'd like that." She responded as he cupped her cheek and pressed his lips to hers. She clung to his suit, her lips soft and pink, and he loved her for it. Screw biting her and sucking the blood from her veins, he was glad that she was here, holding him close to her chest. Screw the unneeded war that was going on. He was going to take her to his castle in the deepest Parisian tunnels, and he'd protect her. Not now, maybe not in a few weeks, but soon.

And she'd love him for it.


	2. Chapter 2

(No, Mari has no idea what he little kitty is. But Chat plans to change that soon ;) )

"May I present the Lord of the Vampire League of Paris, Crown Prince of the Darkness." The chief adviser announced. Adrien rolled his eyes, the shirt collar itching at him. He pulled at the material, groaning inwardly.

"Yes." He acknowledged, "After my father's death, I don't completely know what we should do. But the werewolves, the mutts, must pay for murdering my parents'." He called out. His statement was met with yells and cries of protest. His adviser, Lord Damon, raised his hand. He continued. "And this is why we will stop them, crush their families, tear them to pieces the way they've torn us apart!" Damon leaned in, sighing.

"You're going to see that girl, aren't you?" He whispered.

"Yes." He muttered back.

"Now the lord must go to his quarters." Damon continued, whilst firing back, "She is merely human, when will you bring her here?"

"At one point soon." He answered. Adrien sighed, and left, slipping out his suit. He put his cat suit on, and leaped out the room, until he reached Marinette's door, and tapped on the window three times.

"Chat Noir!" She wrapped her arms around him, kissing his cheek.

"My princess," He sat down, "how are you?"

"I'm good." She said, "but you're troubled."

"What would do if there was a war? What side would you pick? Good or evil?"

"It'd depend on the sides, because if you're on one side, you'd be biased. You'd believe your side is the best. War's only caused by pride, and a small disagreement which is then fuelled by words said in a moment of haste. And pride causes the people to not apologize, even if they're wrong, Kitty." She tilted her head back, exposing her slender throat, and he shuddered. He'd completely forgotten to feed before meeting her that night, he had been in a rush.

"So, my sweet-"

"Something's wrong, Chat, why are you hiding something from me?" She asked, "you're speaking of a war, what's wrong?" She perched herself on her cat's lap.

"Nothing." His breath hitched. He was so close to just biting her here and now. Screw her feelings, his lust took over. He brought his mouth to her throat, and moved closer. His lips brushed her neck, and she shivered in delight.

"Chat..." She whispered. He licked his lips, and she suddenly moved away.

The spell was broken.

She crossed her arms, staring at him.

"Yes, my love?"

"Do not distract me!"

"Alas, I am not the distracting one. You are the one with the beautiful body, the lovely personality, and... well, all around, distracting." He replied, burying himself in her. She giggled, her annoyance at his answer- or rather, lack of- disappearing. No, he had the ability to swipe all logical thought from her mind. He always had.

But then again, the moment was ruined. This time by the sound of a window smashing. Four men climbed through, and Marinette rubbed her eyes wearily. Was it her or was the men growing fur all over their body?

"The Crown Prince." The first sneered.

"Well, look who he's with. A nice, juicy sacrifice if I'm right."

"Tell me," The third grinned, "does it feel nice to have teeth sunk into your skin, giving you-" Chat had stood up. Okay, she had to be dreaming. No way were wolves in her room, speaking as if they were humans.

"Leave her alone." Chat snarled.

"Oh, we would." The fourth nodded. An arm grabbed at her, rather reluctantly. She shrieked, thrashing against him. "But we need you to come to an agreement with us, and she's going to be... reassurance you'll do as we say." Chat withdrew a sword, scowling.

"I really wish I could, but you take her and you'll have no chance of me cooperating. So let her go, and maybe I'll consider helping your efforts." He lied smoothly, pulling her closer slyly. "When I say, pull away as hard as you can, and then arms around my neck, okay?" He whispered.

"O-Okay." She breathed out.

"Well, boys, another day, another possibility. Just not today." He said, launching out the window.

"Chat, you're crazy!" She shrieked. She was dying, and this was a nightmare, so all she had to do was wake up. But her death never came, and she opened her eyes. She wasn't in bed, and she wasn't dead. She was actually, quite alive. "What the hell is going on? How did you do that? How are we not dead?"

"Because I cannot die, sweetheart." He smiled darkly, but it held no humour behind it. It was actually quite sad, mournful. Bitter.

"What... What the hell are you? What were they?"

"I... I can't tell you, but you must trust me. I'll lead them away. There's a motel near here, and I'll be waiting."

He left her.

Why the hell she followed his intructions she had no idea.


	3. Chapter 3

The rain was pouring as soon as he'd left. Which meant Marinette had to trek out to the motel in rain that pelted her, making her hair stick to her face and her clothes soak her skin. She shivered despite her best efforts. She opened the door, and the youngish man (she guessed he was about thirty five roughly, give or take) raised his head in an unappreciating manner.

"Welcome to the Grand Pierre motel." He drawled, "If you're after a phone, lines are down. Electricity cut after this storm." He explained.

"No, I'm- waiting for Chat." After a minute, she realised he had no idea who Chat was.

"Oh. Room 564, third floor." He handed her a room key. She raised an eyebrow.

One step ahead, as always.

"Th-thanks." She stuttered, leaving him. She took the stairs and she sighed, thinking things through. She'd came to one conclusion:

Whatever Chat was, he wasn't human. The door was already open when Marinette reached the room. Chat was hunched over the bed, and from his body language, and the shaking, he was crying. Aw, she thought, was he scared she'd break up with him? I mean, granted, she would be really angry if he'd lied to her, but if he was in a state, she couldn't scare him too much.

"Chat Noir..." She whispered. "It's okay."

"Marinette?" He stood up, and his gaze was scarily hungry. "I haven't fed for a week." He whispered, and it took all of his willpower to not take her in his arms and pierce the girl's throat. "Sit down, please."

"Uh, what's going on?" She asked, panicking. He moved closer; his hand slipping under her jacket. He slid it off, looking at her with his beautiful emerald eyes. Those eyes, staring in hers, with such emotion and devotion. And devestation, because he knew she'd hate him after he explained everything. Knew that he'd be left in this motel room, the mutts would find her, use her to their advantage, then kill her. Then he'd have lost everything, lost all purpose, and after watching his father when Queen Emelie, Adrien's mother, died, he wouldn't let her go. Even if he had to chain her in the dungeons to stop her from leaving him.

"Marinette, I'm not like you, not in the slightest. Aside from looks and personality, I'm not human. I know that sounds absurd, but I'm from a race as old as time itself. I am a vampire, well known by my own kind and beloved, hated and despised by my enemies, which, as you could have gathered, are werewolves." He paused, and she simply nodded, a sign to continue. No hand squeeze to comfort him, why would he- should he- expect anything different? "They want my cooperation, something they're not getting. They'll go to any lengths to get it, and that length is you. I won't let them take you, and I understand if you don't care about me, or if you hate me, but you have to understand, this is more important- you are most important to me- and if you won't let me protect you, then at least let me bring someone else there to watch over you. If they have you... I don't know what will happen. I'm scared, Mari, so goddamn scared of the future." Now she looked at him, and she watched him. How could she hate him? He might not have been human, but it didn't change her feelings towards him. She moved forwards, her hands on his chest. He shivered under her touch, and she knew that it wasn't werewolves that scared him, but losing her. And as much as it was a huge ordeal to take in, she swallowed it, and the only thing that frightened her was those green eyes that were turning burning red, those sharp teeth. Would he bite her? No, he wouldn't. He was scared of losing her. She tilted her head up, her mouth moving against his. He backed her against the wall, and his breath was hot as he moved his mouth against hers. She let out a small gasp when her body was slammed against the wall. His lips curved in a small smile, and she looked at him lovingly. "I take it you still love me?"

"I never stopped." She whispered, and pulled him closer to her. He groaned at how much he wanted her- needed her, really- but knew not to overwhelm her with his demons. "What is it?"

"I'm fine, just hungry."

"Will you bite me?" She sounded nervous. He cupped her face.

"Never without your permission." He promised, "come with me, you'll be safe, and I swear that the werewolves will never dare come to the Palace." She moved away, confused.

"Palace?" She asked. A young man, looking both equally handsome and elegant as Chat, opened the window.

"Lord Adrien." He bowed. She squeaked, his golden eyes watched her. "You must be Marinette. I'm Lord Damon. Now, Adrien, we have to go, now. I'll explain on the way. The mutts have kidnapped Rosa." Adrien, or Chat, raised an eyebrow.

"Then I'll come. Marinette, stay here until I'm back." He whispered, pecking her cheek. She nodded, and then grabbed his arm.

"Could you bring some clothes back from my place?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I'll bring some back from the castle, because you're house isn't safe. Now you understand why I didn't want your parents to know about us. They're safe, and so are you. Anyone comes, you scratch, you bite, you scream. I don't care if you rip their balls out and gouge their eyes out, you don't let them take you." He told her, "I promise I'll be back. There's only one mutt you can trust. Nino, and if he tells you to trust him, ask him for the secret code."

"Secret code?" She echoed.

"April." He answered. "I'll see you soon, princess."


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette sighed as she stepped out of the shower. Then a crash made her jump and shriek, holding a small razor blade as a weapon to defend herself.

"Who's there?" She demanded coolly, and a young man, who looked like a teenager, with brown eyes and a pair of headphones around his neck. He wore a hoodie, and she knew he was harmless. But she still didn't move her defensive position.

"I'm Nino. Adrien told me that you weren't gonna be easy to persuade. He told me to give you the password... I just can't remember it. Oh, it's July. No, wait that's Alya's birthday month... April. That's it. April." She lowered her hand, dropping the blade.

"I'll take you to his place, if that's what you want."

"But you- you go to school... I've seen you before!" She exclaimed, "we're not in the same form but we're in the same science set."

"I know." He answered, smiling slightly. "I guess I one upped you."

"That's not funny." She snapped. He held a set of clothes in his arms. He handed her them.

"He said you needed clothes. Gave me sizes and everything. Said you were into the colours red and black."

"He knows my size?" She asked, "he pays attention."

"He knows every goddamn thing about you. Told me about the freckles dotting around your nose. I was never just not close enough to see them." He leaned in, and then when she felt really uncomfortable, he pulled away. "Still am... Guess I did as good a job as I could of watching you. Get dressed." He told her, since she was wrapped up in a towel.

"Well, let me get dressed on my own, then." She replied, and he closed the door behind him. She put on the red and black dress, that went down to her feet, and was tight around the waist. The sleeves were long and the dress itself waist upwards was skirt was flowing, but she looked royal when she glanced in the mirror. His jaw dropped when he saw her. "What, do I have something on my face?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's called eyes and mouth and nose." He replied.

"Your humour is appalling. What makes you so different to the other werewolves?" She asked, and he gulped. He couldn't really say much, but he said the truth.

"I saved Adrien's life."

Well, partial truth.

"Adrien... Let me guess, is this how his dad died?" She crossed her arms. She was the first person he'd told about his father's brutal death. Now she knew why it wasn't on the news. Nobody would believe in supernatural beings.

"No, it's how someone else died." He refused to speak anymore, and merely took her hand.

"Do you need to hold my hand?"

"Do you want to stay here?" He retorted. She shook her head. He threw a pot in front of him, and she tensed up as a blue watery-image appeared in front of her vision. She was dreaming.

No such thing as vampires and werewolves.

No such thing as portals.

No such thing as supernatural creatures, period.

"Where are we going?"

"Adrien's castle." He replied, and walked through the portal. She followed him. As she walked through it, the sensation of being floating hit her. And she was pretty sure she'd left her stomach the other side of the portal. Chat stood lazily against the door frame, until he saw the pair walk out. Marinette blinked, her vision swimming about. He embraced her, and he looked better than he had before, in the motel. She briefly knew that he had fed, though she didn't want to know where he'd fed off.

"Nobody came for you?" He checked her, looked at her face, squeezed the life out of her in another embrace. She gasped out his name, and then she moved away.

"No, I'm fine." She wondered briefly, why he seemed different. Then she gasped, and Nino rolled his eyes.

"Don't mention it." He said before she said anything.

"Don't mention what?" She asked innocently.

"My eyes." Adrien interrupted, "they change colour when I transform."

"Okay, right."

"I hate it when people mention the eyes. So please, please don't." He replied. Marinette blushed and refused to say anything on his eyes, other than a sweet whisper in his ear.

"I think they're sexy."

He blushed crimson.


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette shook with withheld tears. Chat looked at her, his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry." He replied.

"It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. I'm sorry about Damon." Damon had earlier made Marinette burst into tears.

In front of everyone.

He'd told her she was not worthy of the prince.

He was right.

"Leave me alone." She snarled, "He's right, I'm not worthy of a prince. I'm leaving." She stood up, and in a flash he'd had her against the wall.

"Ha, it's a shame you're not leaving, cause I won't let you."

"If you touch me, I'll scream." You already are, his voice was in her head. She screamed.

"Besides, I'm a prince. I can do whatever I want." He responded. He held a needle in his hand. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Before she could speak, the needle was in her neck, and he'd pressed the plunger on it, injecting the fluid in her.

"Sweet dreams, my purrincess." He kissed her forehead as she fell limp, asleep, in his arms. She snored softly, and he sighed. "I'll need a word with Damon about how to treat you." He laid her on the bed, and locked all windows and the door. As an extra precaution...

She woke up, chained to the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette stood up, leaning heavily on him.

"You chained me up, why should I be happy?" She snapped.

"Yeah. Well, I can't" His eyes were red, flashing, angrily, "Won't let you leave." For the first time, she felt scared- terrified- of him.

"I don't belong here, Damon is right."

"Damon is an asshole. Get over it." He snarled, forcing himself on her, so she couldn't physically move. "You don't deserve his bull, but there we go. You have to deal with it." She was having difficulty breathing normally, as was he. Though his breathing was more to with fear and rage, and hers was to do with the feel of his body. and a wanting of having him closer.

"Why should I?" She whispered shallowly.

"Because you're my Beloved." He answered.

"What's a Beloved?"

"The bride of a vampire."

"We're not engaged." She retorted.

"Well, actually..." He grinned slyly. "Damon told everyone our wedding is tomorrow."

"What?" She stumbled.

"As of tomorrow, you will be my wife."

"What?" She repeated, more meekly.

"As of tomorrow, you will be my wife, and then... You'll have to prepare yourself for life as a vampire. Unless. of course, you say no at the alter." He stiffened, "The issue with that is you and I may never meet again if you say no."

"Why?" She asked nervously. His tongue licked at her throat.

"Because vampire culture is messed up." He answered.

"But-"

"If you don't want this, then tell me now." He kissed her, "I'll be dying on the inside, but if you believe it's for the best, then so be it." He told her. His lips were rough and dry, as though he hadn't eaten or drunk for the past week. Of course, he had, just not for two days' now. She drew their kiss out, for longer, and nodded breathlessly.

"It might be hasty..." She breathed out, "But I want to be your wife."

"Forever?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Forever," She leaned back, grinning, "It might give me just enough time to get better at kissing you."


	7. Chapter 7

Damon stood, carelessly pushing curls out of his face. His fingers remained pressing his nose, stemming the blood flow that started yet again. He knew, somewhere, there was a traitor, and knew not to let Marinette out of his sight. He waited, by the doorway, for his lordship and Marinette. The groom sat, placing his gloves on, and looked evenly at Nino.

"Keep an eye on Damon. Make sure he doesn't say anything to Marinette, that would make my fiancee feel broken. Today is a happy day." He clenched his fists, and Nino nodded.

"Of course. What did Damon say?" He asked carefully.

"Well..." He started.

The blonde vampiric lord swung the door open, his face red.

"You little cunt." He swore, shoving him against the wall.

"What?" He asked, "for telling Marinette she's unworthy of your love?" Adrien scowled, and he swung his fist in his face.

"She is everything to me." He glowered at him, and Damon knew he may have went too far. "You say one more word and I'll beat you senseless. Dad isn't here to protect you." He left the door open.

Marinette stood next to Alya, the young maid who Nino was smitten with.

"He's gorgeous." She gushed. "I'm so lucky to be marrying him." She twirled in her dress, raising her arms up.

"It doesn't hurt."

"What doesn't?" Marinette asked. Alya blushed.

"You know, sex." Marinette coughed, and Nino rapped on the door.

"That's not my concern." She felt inspired by Nino and Alya. They were living proof that races that hate each other can still come together in a relationship. She opened the door, and smiled slightly. She wore a dazzling white dress that tightened around her waist, and flared out. Her train followed her, and her long blue locks curled around her naturally beautiful face. She wore a veil held in place with a sapphire tiara that matched her eyes wonderfully. Chat, or Adrien, wore a suit that made his figure look even slimmer and his emerald, deepset eyes were fixed onto hers. When she reached him, his eyes were full of hunger. He smiled, showing his sharp, shiny white teeth.

A small part of her feared those teeth, but knew that tonight she had to get rid of those fears, knowing he loved her and would never hurt her. She smiled, looking at him through her lashes, and she didn't listen to the words, and Adrien said his vows.

"Ever since I laid eyes on you, I swore I would have you. I couldn't let you go, and I started to see you in secret. Your words, beauty and personality stun me every time I look at you. Most would call me a monster because of what I am, but you... You tell me I'm not. I'm malicious, but around you I'm different. Without you, I'm nothing. I swear to love, to cherish and to hold you precious forevermore." The whole crowd clapped, and she blushed.

How could she top that?

Her heart beat madly in her chest, and she started to speak. She hadn't even wrote her vows. He watched her, intently.

"Uh.. Adrien Edward Agreste-" She stammered, embarrassed. "My Prince. I wasn't ever- I never fat in- I mean, I never used to fit in. But when you started to see me in secret, I... felt normal. I always found you alluring, and I wished that you'd be mine. Now, I'm glad that I have you, and nobody else is going anywhere near you. I'm glad to spend forever with you."

More talking, but she didn't notice.

"You may now kiss the bride."

His lips hungrily devoured her. That night, she lay underneath Adrien's body. She let out a gasp as he nuzzled her throat. She enjoyed their closeness, and although she'd given her maidenhood away to Adrien, she'd felt it was worth it to hear his soft little gasps, feel his hand caress her naked body gently. Now she had to give him his half of her promise.

"Adrien," She whispered, "I love you, no matter what."

His teeth snagged on her throat, and she shrieked in pain. She dug her nails in his back, and he smiled slightly, releasing a moan. My pure blooded princess, he thought as she continued to scream. Suddenly, she stopped, releasing her own sigh as the feeling suddenly numbed. He dropped two blood drops on to her open wound. Marinette moaned softly, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

He moved away from her, and closed his eyes, falling next to her and breathing softly.


	8. Chapter 8

(Who thinks Nino is the traitior or do you guys think it's Damon?) When Marinette awoke, she gingerly touched her head. "That hurt like a bitch." She whispered. Adrien moved a strand of hair from her face. "You know, Mrs Agreste, we're married but I realise you don't even know my age." "Of course I do, you're twenty one. Like me."

"Not exactly, my vampiric princess." He answered, kissing her hand.

"What do you mean?" She asked, running her tongue over her teeth consciously.

"I mean I'm not twenty one. I'm two hundred and eighteen as of today." He grinned. She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, which means there's another big ceremony, in which I become King. And you, my sweet, will be Crown princess. If anything was to happen to me, you would come to power the minute you reach the age of seventy. Women mature faster than men, so, again, girl power."

"Uh, okay." She answered, and she sighed softly.

"So, my sweet, how is your throat?" He asked, caressing her cheek lightly.

"Uh, does ow explain the feeling?" She retorted. He shrugged.

"That's all, my love." He answered, "it's all over now." He pulled her closer, gently fondling her body.

"I feel really weird, though." She pressed her fingers to her forehead. Her body was covered up by the duvets, and when she stood up, she was covered in a red dress with black spots. His mouth dropped open.

She was a Dura Beloved.

(Definition of Dura Beloved will be up next chap!)


	9. Chapter 9

(If anyone is wondering what Mari's dress looks like, she's wearing a dress similar to my profile pic. Anyways, enjoy, and R&R!)

DURA BELOVED: A vampire with a strong connection with another vampire, always male. The vampire has animal-like qualities linked to the male vampire's soul animal. This is also a warning towards other men, to tell them that the Dura Beloved is their property. Dura Beloved's are always pure bloods, which makes them targets.

"I look-" Marinette twirled around in her dress, marvelling at it's beauty. Chat stayed silent, pretending she was not a vampire. Pretending she was human. It was rare anyone was ever that close to their loved one.

"Wonderful, but shouldn't you be-" He paused, "Your father is missing you, isn't he? And you miss him." He shouldn't compromise her just because of what she was, it wasn't like it was bad. No, it was simply THE WHOLE WORLD NOW KNEW HE WAS MARRIED TO HER.

"Of course I do." She replied.

"Then you should go home."

"Don't you want me here?" She questioned, an elegant eyebrow raised. He smirked, pulling her closer.

"It's more the fact of if you stayed here forever, I'm pretty sure your body would ache. Permanently." He flirted, the effect desired. Her cheeks flushed with colour. He kissed her hand, "Damon will escort you home."

"Damon? Why can't Nino-?"

"Just because he's busy." He cut her off. She winced, recoiling from his mood swing. She'd obviously done something wrong.

Really wrong.

She'd upset him.

"Of course, I'll go. Bye, Chaton."

"Goodbye, Marinette." He turned, pecking her cheek, "and it's Adrien."

"Well, I prefer Chat." She returned his kiss, but because she was slightly- cough, cough, much- shorter than him, she only reached his chest. "Bye, kitty cat."She blushed, closing the door.

Damon sighed, his dark eyes piercing hers.

"I shouldn't have to watch over you, should I?" He asked in despair, "why can't you walk yourself?" Marinette crossed her arms.

"Prince Adrien told you to escort me home, and as much as I dislike you, he obviously trusts you." She muttered something under her breath, and he raised an eyebrow.

"What did you say?"

"I said nothing." She smirked, knowing full well if he did anything, Marinette could have him tried for treason. After all, she was the Crown princess. "Besides, you'll be picking me up later so I'm at his coronation."

"Fuck you, Princess." He snapped, clutching her arm tightly. She scowled at him, pulling herself away. He secretly wanted to leave her in the dark alleyway, but he knew she'd whine to Chat. And did he really want that? No, despite his complaints, he didn't really hate her. He was more weary of her than anything else. Deep down, he knew she was good and kind. And when he was sure of it, he'd be nicer to her. Jake, a young brown haired boy, stepped forward.

"I'll take her!" He grinned chirpily. She smiled.

"I was asked to take her. Not you." Damon snapped. Jake recoiled, whilst clenching his fists. Damn it, he thought, rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry for asking."

"I'm sorry for Damon's behaviour, I assure you it will be dealt with." Marinette intervened, and Damon slapped her round the face. She winced, clutching her cheek. "You son of a-"

"We'll be getting you home." He snapped curtly. She crossed her arms. Jake's hand took hers, he pressed a kiss to it delicately.

"I look forward to seeing you again."

"And I you." Secretly, she had no idea whether to trust him. Damon certainly didn't. and if Chat trusted him.

Papa was scarcely happy after her mother's disappearance. So when Marinette left, he knew something had happened to make her leave. But, as she reached the door, she knew she was only putting him in danger.

"I love you Papa, I'm so, so sorry." She wiped her eyes, leaving the house. As her father watched the window, so did a pack of wolves. Licking their lips hungrily.

Nothing tasted as sweet as a new vampire, who was so young and unknowing of her powers. He pushed her on the floor, and her vision blurred momentarily. The girl turned, spinning.

"Get off of me!" She shrieked.

"No."

"Stop!" She thrashed against the wolf's grip. "Get off of me, right now!"

"Again, no. You're Prince Adrien- King Adrien's- wife, so I'll take you, so you know who you belong to. You won't ever believe how much pain I can put you in." His fist collided with her cheek, and she winced, thrashing against him in a weak attempt at breaking free. "My little toy, from now on." Nino slammed the wolf against the road.

"What's- what are you? doing" She asked, and he laughed, his eyes dark and menacing.

"Are you insane?" He hissed, and she blinked at him. Nino rolled his eyes.

"I'm not! What are you doing?" She asked.

"Ugh, there are more of us. Not all nice." He replied. "We're taking you home." She turned her face, feeling ill. Nino helped her to her feet, and escorted her to the castle. "Chat said to have you home by twelve." He added.

"And I- I'm supposed to look like this?" She blushed. He nodded. His hand was hard and calloused, and his eyes were hardened. He tended to flirt with girl's, and it didn't help in the case of Marinette.

"I think you look good." He answered, and bowed, kissing her hand in farewell. She turned crimson, walking in the castle. Flustered by Nino's words. Chat's face was full of concern, and he wiped the spot above her eyebrow.

"What happened?" He asked. She recalled Nino's roughness, his cryptic warnings. "I was-" She wasn't going to lie. "-Nino saved me from a group of werewolves." He may have hit her more than once, but she didn't remember. Chat kissed her cheek, slowly sitting her down;

"It's okay. I'll thank him later, but right now... I'll take care of you." His mouth met her throat, his breath hot. He'd forgotten about his worry earlier, refusing to let her go. "My sweet princess." His hands warmed her body, he lifted the dress over her head. His hands caressed her body, and she smiled softly. His mouth was gentle, and he winked at her, slyly lowering his eyes. She let out a gasp as he moved his tongue across her bottom lip, and his teeth snagged her bottom lip.

"Oh, fudge..." She moaned out. He grinned at her.

"Fudge?" He asked, licking her lips again.

"Sh-shut up. Papa said that if I ever want to swear, think about a food that sounds similar." She turned crimson, and he rolled his eyes.

"Like 'sheesh' for shit?" He asked.

"Yeah." She answered, and he nodded. "And crab for-"

"Crap." He nodded. "I get it." The couple giggled, and she ruffled his hair.

"I love you, y'know?" She asked. He nodded, pecking her cheek.

Then-

A gunshot.

Marinette shrieked, Chat falling on top of her, blood leaving his system worryingly fast. She screamed, calling for help. The masked gunman shook his head.

"It was meant to be you, Mrs Agreste. No matter, I will get you in the end."


	10. Chapter 10

Marinette walked up to Damon, her eyes soft.

"Will he make it?"

"Over the course of two hundred and eighteen years, you think this is the worst situation he's ever been in?" Damon questioned, looking at the girl. Her vision was blurred. "You need to feed." He told her.

"No, I need to see Adrien." She murmured. He rolled her eyes.

"No, you need to feed. Adrien doesn't want you ill, would he?" He asked her. She shrugged.

"I'm fine, Damon." She trembled, her face sickly white. "Just let me go see him." She fell forward as she tried to take a step forward. Strong, muscular hands gripped her arms, his eyes concerned. Jake looked at her.

"She's hungry." He told Damon, looking concerned too. "She's ill."

"She'll feed off a corpse."

"She can feed off me." Jake offered, and Damon scoffed.

"You're a soldier, she's royalty." He snapped, "She's also Adrien's blood partner."

"I'm trying to be nice, at least let me escort her to the room."

"I want to see Adrien. I am not leaving until I see him." Marinette turned around and crossed her arms. She opened the door, and walked into Adrien laying in a bed, his eyes shut. She leaned in, her lips brushing the man's nose. She couldn't possibly call him a boy, when he was over two hundred years older than her. The sight of his blood served as a double purpose to her; made her faint in shock, and made her lick her lips, wondering if ever she could press herself against his chest and bite the precious flesh at his neck and-

"You're staring, princess." His soft, silky voice sent shivers down her body, particularly, one area.

"What, me, no!" She blushed, her hands itching to curl into him.

"Sure you aren't. Anyway, I have been here all day. I'm bored." He grinned, "I want to play a game."

"A game?" She asked, "what type?"

"A type of game meant for couples, Princess." She blushed, her eyes wide, and she coughed, spluttered, embarrassed beyond belief. "Unless you'd rather not."

"I'll win, kitty, don't get your hopes up." She smirked.

"Okay, first one to give in to the other wins." He answered, "so if I earn a moan, I win."

"What do we get if we win?" She asked curiously.

"You can feed off me. If I win, I get to tease you until you can't take it anymore." Marinette's lips quirked in a smaller, seductive, smile. She had no idea he was that dirty, but...

She was game.

"Kitty, you're on." She nodded, and his hands found her arms, gently running up and down them, her lips pursed together tightly. He grinned, and his eyes were emotional, full of love and devotion and, of course, he was teasing. She leaned in closer, wishing she wasn't so vunerable to his kisses, and that she didn't crave them as much as she did. But... she knew his weakness, and of course, that was foreplay. So, technically, she had the cat in the bag. She carefully placed her legs either side of him, straddling his hips. He groaned in anticipation, but her lips never met his own. "You can always forfeit to me and keep your dignity." She purred.

"No way, princess." He answered, his tongue darting out, and met her throat. She gasped out. Nearly a moan, anyways.

"Damn you Chaton." She replied, and breathed softly down his neck.

Which ultimately, earned her a moan.

Or she'd hoped. But Chat gripped the edge of the bed, his teeth way was he caving in to her that easily.

"My turn, princess." He whispered, his teeth snagging her bottom lip. She pursed her lips together, and kissed him passionately. The couple moaned in sync, and both laughed nervously. "I won."

"I won, Chaton." She pouted. He rolled his eyes.

"If you say so." He answered, pacifying her. She grinned, revealing two sharp teeth. He braced himself for the girl's bite.

Sweet release.

(UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE: Adrien's Guardian Angel is temporarily doscontinued. I'll be rewriting it to make it better, but in it's place I'm writing a Adrienette fanfic based on FFX. I hope you'll enjoy it and read it, and I've added my own OC- Winter- Who is shipped with Plagg. Anyways, please check it out when I've started it!)


	11. Chapter 11

Damon shoved Jake against the wall.

"I don't trust you. Which means I don't want you going anywhere near the prince." He slammed his fist so it connected with Jake's face. Blood poured from his nose. Just at that moment, the bluenette opened the door.

"Damon!" She shrieked, "What are you doing? Leave the poor boy alone!" She took his arm.

"Leave him alone? Hm... If you think he's innocent, Marinette, then-"

"H-he always does this! Terrorise me behind the Gracious King's back-" She scowled at Damon.

"I told you to let go." She crossed her arms, and he tutted, examining her outfit. That revealed too much skin, he thought, and he managed, somehow, to keep his eyes on hers. Although he detested her, she was certainly attractive.

Very attractive.

"As the Crown Princess wishes." Marinette draped her arm around Jake's shoulders, sighing,

"I'm so sorry, let me take you to the infirmary." She sighed. He smiled shakily,

"I'll be fine, no need to worry, princess." He answered, looking into the corner, sending a smirk to Damon. He mouthed the words 'I win' to him, and led Marinette out the room. Damon lashed at the wall. Adrien walked in the room.

"What happened?"

"Your slutty wife just stopped me interrogating a suspected mutt spy." He hissed.

"Don't talk about her like that." Adrien snarled.

"Have you seen what she's wearing?" Damon smirked. "honestly, I expect to hear a scream right about-"

A scream pierced the air.

"Now." He finished triumphantly.

"Marinette!" He called out, throwing the door open. Jake lay on the floor, unmoving. Almost as if he was dead. Adrien saw the girl, literally freaking out.

"Ohmigosh I didn't mean to knock him out." She ran a hand through her hair. Now Adrien understood Damon's comment about the outfit. She wore a miniskirt and a cropped shirt that revealed her body. Still... Not the time to examine her, when she's freaking out.

"What happened?"

"His hand brushed my leg and I freaked out, and grabbed the vase, and hit him round the head." She explained as Damon lifted him by his shirt collar.

"Mon dieu, Marinette." Adrien tutted. She looked at him, nervously tapping her fingers against the wooden table.

"Will he live?" She asked.

"Yes, but after I'm done with him, I can't say in what condition." Damon answered bitterly, smiling darkly and glaring at Jake.

"Wait, what?" She asked coolly, "I already told you to leave him alone." Adrien was pulled away by some royal persona, and Damon stood dangerously close to her. His breath was hot against her and she lost most of her control, her mind blanked of Adrien. Damon leaned in.

"I don't think you really want to try controlling me. I'm not exactly... Playful."

"Somehow, I believe that." She breathed out. She pulled him closer by the tie. A small part of her wondered what was happening, but with no clue of Adrien. She pressed her lips to his, her breath catching. He pulled away after a few seconds, his breath hitched.

This was wrong.

He knew this would happen.

He knew.

And now she had fallen under his stupid 'gift' that he couldn't control, and now she'd have no idea why she did it. He broke the spell by talking.

"Marinette," He said stiffly, "don't ever do that again." She raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Do what?" She asked, unaware she'd done anything. It took his willpower not to break her heart, to tell her how unfaithful she actually was.

"Tell me what to do. Now go put something on." He stood taller, wanting to kiss her again.

Instead, he watched her glare at him.

Great, everything was back to normal.

(Next chapter will focus mainly on just Adrien and Damon, their relationship and a revelation.)


End file.
